vedarfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelian Empire
The Aurelian Empire is a predominantly human nation with large territorial holdings around the Esperoan Sea in central Vedar and stretching as far as Coroa and Tharros in the south. It has a government headed by emperors, ruling above the Imperial Senate. The city of Aura serves as its capital. The previous Auran Republic, which had replaced Aura's monarchy in the 6th century prior to reformation (PR), became severely destabilized in a series of wars, both internal and external, and political conflict. In the late-1st century PR Tullus Iulius was appointed as perpetual dictator, a position he quickly used to become the first Emperor, reforming the Republic into the Aurelian Empire. The year of Reformation is set at 0 for the Anno Imperialis, the system of measurement for Aurelian history. History Aura was founded in the early Age of Heroes by Saint Aurelia after she led the former slaves of the Aelderi to the banks of the Esperoan Sea. Many of the other human towns and villages on the banks of the Sea were formed around the same time, also by ex-slaves. Almost fifty years after the sack of Aura, Tullus Iulius was born in the mining town of Minas Durras. As a young captain of the mountain watch, he saved a dwarf trading party from Kazak-Kačer. Unbeknownst to Iulius, the leader of this trading party was Tradak Ironhelm, the future Low King of the Dwarves of Midgard. This action much improved the relations between the dwarves and men of the region, resulting in much-increased trade. Dwarven knowledge and metallurgy greatly enhanced Minas Durras and Iulius was welcome in the great halls of the Dwarven holds. Within a few years, word of Iulius as a rising star had spread, and upon his request, he was made a Captain in the Aurelian military. This paved the way for the rise of Aura as the regional power only seventy years after its sack at the hands of the Nordmen. Using the knowledge and tactics he had gained from the dwarves, Iulius led his men to a series of stunning victories against the rival city-states of the Esperoan Sea that had grown bold after Aura's disgrace. His name became known amongst the general populace of the city, and he was raised to General of the Auran army. Using his new power, he reformed the army to match his own regiment, introducing key reforms in tactics, training, and equipment. The military was formed into the Legions of the Republic, each led by a tried and tested commander that had experience of battles. Up to this point, many of the commanders had been traditionally those of noble blood, generally with no real combat experience. Many of the nobles felt as though Iulius was overstepping his bounds and began to grow resentful. However, with the common populace of the city on his side, he was far too popular to touch. Iulius continued with his reforms, including bringing in dwarvish smiths to teach their techniques and increasing trade with Ironhelm, by now the Low King of Midgard. The more his reforms moved forward, the more power he possessed until he had the strength in the Aurelian Senate to do mostly as he pleased. Iulius pushed Aurelian power, consolidating their grip on the Esperoan Sea and subjugating city after city, town after town. He recognized the importance of naval power to Aurelian might, and pushed similar reforms onto the Navy. A series of incentives for carpenters and ship-building ensured that Aurelia once again became the pre-eminent maritime power of the region. Category:Age of Empires Category:Nations Category:Browse